Elaina Leldia
"Elaina represents the greatest tragedy of our time. Such a brilliant mind that could've contributed so much to our world, but fate claimed her while she was still trying to discover her way." ''--Leodine Leldia, 1010 AE'' Overview Daughter of the Master of Standards, Elaina Leldia was a well respected summoner training at the Mapheus University until she was exiled by Deelah Wynrona. Her family left Alilnegi to live in Ardorserii, but unfortunately Elaina was killed in a caravan attack in the northern mountains of Ardorserii. Rumors that she is alive roaming Seadale have started to surface on the continent. Early Life Elaina was born to the wealthy Leldia family in the city of Emirian in Alilnegi. Leodine Leldia was promoted to the Master of Standards and purchased a life of luxury for his family. Soon normal finery was no longer able to sate Elaina's natural curiosity and the best tutors from the Mapheus University were hired to instruct her in arcane magics. She picked up the arts of summoning with ease and quickly became fascinated with exotic otherworldly creatures. Elaina honed her craft and eventually became an instructor at the Mapheus University. While at the University, Elaina used her talents for more than just academic pursuits. She began selling summoned and conjured creatures in the black markets of Sky's Reach. Deelah Wynrona discovered her operations and exiled her from the University. The young prodigy then left Alilnegi and moved to Ardorserii where her family followed her. Elaina developed an interests in the Four Ascended and the powerful Earthfire of the country. She decided to embrace her studies anew and began learning of the religion, unfortunately she was killed on a pilgrimage when raiders attacked the caravan she was traveling with. Currently Whispers are circling around the Ruby Shadow that Elaina is alive and moving throughout the country of Ardorserii. With her considerable resources and vast magical knowledge some believe she was solely responsible for plunging Ardorserii into chaos.Those who know of her existence know very little of her goals or motivations, but they know she's willing to leave the entire country in rubble to get what she wants. Personality "I taught her an advance summoning spell, then less than twenty heartbeats later she taught me how to cast the spell several seconds quicker. She removed four somatic components that stabilized potential loose arcane energy but were redundant when considering that the energy was being altered into solid mass. I'm glad I was chosen to be her mentor, because this child's mind would be dangerous if it was shaped by ill-intended hands." ''--Arch Arcanist Olivis Seriathus, 1003 AE'' While not the most intelligent mind in the world, Elaina has been described as a savant and deadly efficient. She was a multifaceted problem solver and her mind always worked obstacles from multiple directions. Those who knew her while she was alive said that she wholly devoted herself to anything that caught her interest. However, after being raised by one of the richest men in the world, Elaina's interests included only the most rare unheard of and unobtainable things of Ilderon.